Chatmasters
(Made by Sten123) Welcome to ChatMasters, home of one of the most notorious chat rooms on Kongregate. Due to recent events, the ChatMasters hierarchy has been over-hauled in an effort to reform and establish bearings as a more temperate and civilized chat room. ChatMasters can be a nice place for any unfamiliar user, with a high tolerance for randoms unless signs of a lack of intelligence or total ignorance is shown. As a whole the ChatMasters personnel roster is a group of healthy-minded individuals ready to help improve your ways of thinking. (All ChatMasters history prior to Nov. 2012 is over-written and disregarded. Any history you may have had prior to the given date within ChatMasters is now null and void.) __TOC__ ChatMasters' Hierarchy The new hierarchy in ChatMasters' is an amalgam of despotism practices with hints of democracy. Unlike most chat rooms which stage a monarchy or in bizarre cases a totalitarian dictatorship. CM Council Among the the most elite members of the ChatMasters' roster of oldfags, are the CM Council. CM Council members hold the power to suggest rule changes to the chat room rules, charge promotions and demotions as deemed necessary, and maintain the ChatMasters Wikia page. They are the only users besides the room mod whom have power. They are (in alpa-numerical order): Colinnix dogeatdog6 nixill Vash BombSquadCrew Oldfags Oldfags are well-respected chat regs, who have displayed no signs of newfagship, and have met the CM Council's approval. Regs ChatMasters regs are visitors of the chat who make an appearance in chat often enough to be recognized by most, if not all, of the oldfags. Reg status is granted to a random by the CM Council. Randoms Randoms are visitors of ChatMasters that are new to the chat room (any history prior to Nov. 2012 is dismissed). It is recommended that those whom belong to this caste observe the chat rules, and respect the hierarchy, lest they be classified as a newfag. Newfags Newfags are users of the chat room system whom have displayed a total disregard for procedures and practices of ChatMasters, feign ignorance to the CM Council's ruling, and are found unacceptable by either a fraction or all of the regs. Dogeatdog6: Newfag is a term used for people new to /this room/ specifically that have not yet made their presence terribly known. (maybe lack of "or have shown a disregard for the rules of Kongregate") Time on the website does not matter, only time in the room, active/semi-active and chatting. Playing games does not count unless you are talking/typing to people in the room. ChatMasters Rules 1) Respect the regulars and Council members. 1a) You're a new user until told otherwise. 2) No opinionated, one-sided arguments. (Especially in regards to religion) The "open mind, mouth closed" policy. 3) No Role-playing. 4) No special treatment in regards to gender, race, sexual orientation, sexual preferences, disabilities, or age. 5) Topics are an open exchange and free for discussion unless asked to stop by a reg or higher. 6) You are not allowed to edit this page unless you are a Council Member. 7)'' No spam, (includes lyrics, non-sensible writings, and non-English languages).'' 'Observe all the rules, and we will assure you won't be heckled roundly.' ChatMasters' Mods ChatMasters only has one mod, as of when this was written, and that is dogeatdog6. dogeatdog6 Visit dogeatdog6's Profile This person is to be referred to as useless at all times. EG: "omg the mod is useless in this chat!" ChatMasters' Council members Colinnix Visit Colinnix' profile This guy normally remains quiet most of the time. He doesnt usually speak unless he is not in "away" mode. Feel free to address him as Colin, and Colon in some cases. dogeatdog6 Visit dog's Profile (dogeadoge, doggie, dawg, Angus T. Whataburger, Dog the Useless) He is an fgt man-child, but the current mod of the room, due to every other mod either leaving or being kicked out Also his name is Angus T. Whataburger. Nixill Visit Nixill's Profile! (Nix, Nixi, Nixon, Nixie) Vash103 Visit Vash's Profile (Vash, Vashhole) SchwuleMann (CCC Certified Circumcised Cock, Jay) The grand master of the council, no one has ever defied his wishes. The Oldfags -All moderators are encouraged to keep extra watch on trolls, as there are evidently many of them. -All shall follow the Kongregate Behavior Guidelines. Chatmasters News Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners